1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plugging system for a liquid container, and particularly to an improved plugging system for a liquid container by which a liquid contained within the container is discharged in the direction that the container is tilted when selectively pressing a button disposed at the plug, thus opening an opening port of the plug, and when closing the outer lid, a safety lid is automatically closed, thus preventing a liquid therewithin from being discharged from the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the lid or the plug of a liquid container tightly plugs the opening port of the liquid container so as to prevent the liquid from being discharged from the container. In addition, when discharging the liquid within the container, the lid or the plug is rotated and then separated from the container.
However, the conventional lid or plug of the container is inconvenient to use. That is, the lid or plug is manually rotated with a predetermined force. When not in use, the lid or plug should be engaged thereto again so as to prevent the liquid within the container from being discharged therefrom and maintain the temperature of the liquid from being cooled.
Meanwhile, a system having a liquid discharging hole, formed at a periphery of the neck of the container, through which the liquid within the container is discharged after unfastening the lid of plug at a predetermined angle was disclosed in the industry. However, this system has disadvantage in that the liquid within the container is not effectively discharged when unfastening the lid or plug without confirming the direction of the liquid discharging hole.
In addition, when using the liquid contained in the container, the plug is twisted and then is separated from the container, so it is very inconvenient to use. When the user closes the outer plug without engaging the inner plug, the heat of the stuff of the container is not kept. In addition, the liquid contained in the container may be discharged.
Since the above-mentioned system is directed to the lid- or plug-rotating type, a user should manually rotate the lid or plug for the use of the liquid contained within the container or unfasten the same so as to keep the heat of the liquid within the container or to prevent the liquid therewithin from being discharged therefrom.